The RUST Chronicles
by Ghostwriter Redux
Summary: Loki and Eris are like nitro and glycerin. Separate they're harmless (well, relatively speaking of course) but put them in the same vicinity for any duration of time and the results can be rather…explosive…Pairing: Loki/OC. RUST translates to 'Resolving Unresolved Sexual Tension'. It's safe to say this earns the 'M' rating.
1. Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor (regardless of how happy of a panda it would make me), I do not own Eris either (only my interpretation of her *Creative License FTW!*). I also do not own the cover photo (but I would have no problem kneeling for Loki *lecherous grin*) To be on the safe side let's say I own nothing except a particularly dirty mind apparently and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

Round One

\/

"King me."

"I refuse. You are cheating."

"I am not cheating, Thor. Do not try to blame me for your own shortcomings," Thor's eyes narrowed dangerously at the goddess sitting across from him, glancing down at the board before slapping a black piece over the one she had motioned to.

"This game is ridiculous anyway. I do not understand why mortals think it so fun," he muttered moodily, folding his arms over his chest and pouting much like a petulant child.

"I find it immensely fun though I believe 'chess' is much more enjoyable," Eris said, waving her hand as the checkerboard sitting between her and the thunder god vanished; "I also find their game known as 'hide and go seek' to be quite exciting as well if not a bit childish I suppose."

"It does not help that you are considered a tactical genius either," Thor sighed, relaxing back into the plush wine-red divan. Eris's luminous amber eyes shone with glee as he arched a brow in confusion. He understood why a moment later when he heard footsteps cross the vast expanse of the Golden Hall the two deities had commandeered as their own for that afternoon as a shadow loomed over Thor's back.

"Hi Loki," she greeted the dark-haired prince politely with a warm grin he couldn't help but return as she moved over slightly on the settee to make room for him. She couldn't keep from blushing lightly when she felt the Trickster's arm slide comfortably around her shoulders. Eris pointedly ignored the childish gagging sounds coming from the Mjolnir wielder and instead turned her attention to the male beside her.

"What are you doing?" Loki inquired quietly, glancing between the pair.

"I was teaching Thor how to play checkers," Eris stated, resting her head on Loki's shoulder and placing her hand lightly on his thigh just above his knee. It was an innocent gesture but she felt muscles bunch under her fingertips, heard the nearly inaudible hitch in his breathing and noticed the way he shifted almost uncomfortably under her feather-light touch.

"How did that go?"

"As expected." Thor snorted slightly at her cheeky reply, standing fluidly from his seat and making his way to the doorway; "Apparently he is quite the sore loser."

Much to her surprise he simply glanced over his shoulder and childishly stuck his tongue out at her before disappearing into the hall without another word.

The door hadn't even shut completely before she found herself suddenly pinned between the nearest wall and Loki's lean body.

"You minx," he rasped. "I have to kiss you."

Her lips curved upwards in a faint smirk; "Do it."

Strong arms came around her, hard and hot, dragging her against his body. Eris didn't wait to seal her mouth to his, their lips clinging tightly together. Loki kissed without finesse, all pressure and demand though she wasn't complaining. He ran his hands boldly down her back, cupping her ass and hauling her closer in an uncharacteristic show of dominance. She licked his lower lip, then the upper. He answered with a hot lash of tongue, followed by a fierce nip.

"Mm, you smell good." Burying his face in her neck, drinking her in, he grazed his lips along the tender column of her throat, teeth starting to be used more than his lips or tongue but Eris couldn't bring herself to care.

The sable-haired goddess moaned, her hands fisting against the bunched muscles of his back. Tremors ran through them both, rocking them together. His arousal blazed firmly against her belly sending delicious bolts of pleasure singing through her veins. Slowly, deliberately she slid back and forth against that hot length, such a stark contrast to his always-cold skin, though she wasn't tall enough for the friction she wanted. A soft growl tore from his lips as he lifted her with ease, bracing her against the wall. She wound her legs around his hips, locking her ankles at his back.

His hands slid up, fingers splayed to the sides of her breasts. Eris felt more aware of herself as a woman than she ever had. Compared to Loki, she was small but also incredibly powerful. She made him feel like _this_. He brushed his thumbs against her nipples, the delicate nubs tightening at the sensation and straining against the fabric of her thin under tunic, sending a spark all the way to her toes. She needed him like she needed air or water or sunlight or freedom.

Determined to gain some semblance of control over the situation threatening to spiral dangerously out of her reach she drew her head back from his, nervously licking her kiss-swollen lips as her eyes flickered over to the doorway; "Someone could come in," she whispered but it was what he said next that both surprised and aroused her further.

His response came low and guttural. "Let them watch."

Though she'd never had an exhibitionist streak, dark fire streaked through her veins at the idea. They strained together, pure sex impeded by clothing. She rocked her hips forward as much as her position would allow, relishing in the way he nuzzled lightly against her throat, a low shuddering moan escaping his lips at the sensation.

Just before she lost her mind entirely Eris took a deep breath, then another. Her legs fell away from his hips and she gave him a small shove. Loki fell back half a step, expression dazed and gorgeous green eyes glassy with longing.

She landed on her feet but it took everything she had to smile. Pure façade. Her damn knees nearly gave way. Loki wanted her, more than any man [or god for that matter] had ever.

'_I can't do this to either of us. I should—No_.' She slammed the lid closed on her doubts, swallowing tightly as she side-stepped the male before her.

He regarded her with stark, simmering desire; "What?" he began, laying his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place, emerald eyes searching hers; "I mean, you are."

"Leaving. Do not trifle with me again, Loki, or you will be sorry." She paused, a mocking smirk tugging at the corners of her lips; "Oh, wait. You already are."

She was too. Not that she'd ever admit it aloud of course. Her legs trembled; she wanted him so badly she thought her head might explode. Simply shrugging his hands off her body and walking away was an exercise in pure, unadulterated frustration. As she headed for the door she half expected him to give chase after her.

"Eris," his too-soft voice came from near the window; "We are not done here." His words sent unwelcomed though nowhere near unpleasant shivers racing down her spine.

The Chaos Goddess flashed a coy smile over one shoulder when she reached the doorway, eyes sliding down his front and lingering momentarily on the noticeable bulge in his breeches; "Well, it is over for now, seeing as your trousers are too tight to give chase to me. Maybe you'll fare better next round…"

With that she turned forward and strode out of the hall, leaving the Trickster alone, angered, and awfully aroused.

* * *

Gives a whole new meaning to the terms 'blue balls' eh? *crickets chirp* yeah, lame attempt at Jotun!Loki humor, I'm sorry. I recently watched Thor for the umpteenth time after seeing a trailer for Thor 2 and my Loki Muse came biting at my ankles with a vengeance. Eris is the Greek Goddess of Chaos and Strife, a perfect foil to our handsome Trickster God methinks. Hope you enjoyed this teaser and I'll be back with another chapter later on. Cheers.


	2. Round Two

A/N: I've always wondered if actors/actresses ever read the fanfiction we write about them. Just food for thought I suppose (in hindsight it would probably scar most of them for life if they did so xD)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor (regardless of how happy of a panda it would make me), I do not own Eris either (only my interpretation of her *Creative License FTW!*). I also do not own the cover photo (but I would have no problem kneeling for Loki *lecherous grin*) To be on the safe side let's say I own nothing except a particularly dirty mind apparently and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

\/

Round Two

\/

"What about this dress?"

"No."

"Well, perhaps this one? It will bring out the-."

"I am not attending the banquet."

"Milady, you are an Olympian Ambassador. It will be frowned upon if you do not attend. Think of what the other Æsir will say." Eris continued brushing her hair, trying her best to ignore the persistent young hand maiden Frigga had assigned to her when she first arrived on Asgard.

"Do I strike you as the type of person who cares what others think of me?"

"Milady-," her hand maiden sounded close to tears, unable to persuade her mistress to change her mind.

Eris glanced casually over her shoulder, stifling an irritated sigh when she saw Dagný's eyes were indeed awash with tears. Tossing her brush on the vanity set Eris stood, carefully measured strides carrying her to the younger girl as she eyed the dress she was being presented.

It was nothing like she would wear on Olympus; a tight-fitted bodice, long sleeves, and a floor-length skirt. Appearance overrode practicality in its design. Apparently the women of Asgard didn't need to breathe or something like that.

"Find me something without sleeves and more of a plunging neckline and I will reconsider my decision."

Dagný immediately perked up at those words; "Of course milady!" She gasped excitedly, gathering the fabric in her arms and racing out of Eris's chambers. The goddess collapsed onto her bed, falling back onto the cool wine-red sheets with a sigh as her eyes slid closed. It would take Dagný a while to find something worthy of the Goddess of Chaos and Eris would take advantage of that time to take a catnap.

At least, that had been the plan before she felt cool fingers brush her cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you want, Loki?" His thumb ran over her bottom lip as she brazenly nipped at his fingertips.

"You are a cruel mistress, my dear." An almost wolfish smile graced Eris's lips.

"Did you expect anything less from me?" She all-but purred, stretching out lazily and resting her head on her bent left arm, about to open her eyes before something silken soft slipped around her head.

Eris arched a brow as he lifted her head carefully, tying the veil in a loose knot at the back of it. Silence greeted her ears for several long moments and just as she was about to reach up and untie her blindfold his lips touched hers, feather light.

It was a soft kiss, not tentative as both she and Loki were anything but, merely soft. Eris hummed her approval faintly, feeling his hands slide up her thighs in a silent demand that she part them. She did so without hesitation, allowing him to settle between her legs, bringing their hips into contact.

His breath grew ragged against her lips, his hand snagging a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back to place hot wet kisses along her jaw and neck.

By Gods, he was good.

"Do not toy with me, Eris," Sultry breath rasped across her ear; "Do not play games." His tongue swirled just below her earlobe as a muffled whine escaped her lips.

His lips trailed back to hers and fused with urgent, intense heat. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting cool spring water and fresh mint. She needed more, she needed it all.

Her breath came in labored gasps, toes curling in her boots when he pinned her wrists over her head with one hand, the other slipping boldly up her skirt. She heard him swear under his breath when he encountered no further barrier than that, calloused fingertips just barely brushing her damp folds that had her practically keening at the sensation before he drew back; "You little minx. You'll be the death of me."

His voice had dropped to a low growl that sent utterly delicious shivers racing down her spine. It took her three tries to get the words out; "I certainly hope not."

Her legs trembled, knees locked around his hips she laid helpless beneath him, not protesting when he lifted her skirts and laid them upon her stomach.

Loki's hands feathered the inside of her thighs, the powerful muscles in her legs twitching in response, hips automatically rising in invitation for the touch that had yet to come.

"Gods, you are beautiful," Loki said, sounding so sincere that she had a difficult time disbelieving him; "Deep crimson with black lace." His fingers trailed up her sodden folds and spread them as she shamelessly arched her hips to him.

"Please Loki," she whimpered. 'Please' wasn't begging she tried telling herself firmly, it was merely asking a favor.

His warm, wet tongue suddenly traced her slit, back to front before gliding over her swollen clit; "Loki!" She cried out, muscles seizing with such intensity she nearly lost consciousness. Her breathing stuttered and slowed, eyes rolling closed beneath her veil for a moment.

"Better, my sweet?" He sat up, brushing a kiss against her forehead as she managed a weak 'yes'. She could practically see his lips curved into a mocking smile; "You are such a wanton, Eris. One lick and you spent for me. How embarrassing."

She was too far gone to care about his jeering words at the moment, instead more focused on getting air into her lungs; "Can you take more, pet?"

All she could do was nod.

"I am going to make you scream twice as hard. It is the most beautiful sound," his voice was a deliciously raspy choke.

The promise, the possibility, worked its way inside her, making some parts of her loose and warm, others tight and achy as he knelt at the end of the bed between her splayed thighs, lukewarm breath against her skin making her shiver in anticipation. Loki slid his hands under her ass, giving it a firm squeeze that had her giggling before pulling her towards him.

Her body was still hypersensitive from her previous orgasm and she very nearly screamed when his tongue dove between her folds before circling her clit. Her hips jerked sporadically at the sensation before feeling his left forearm settle across her abdomen to keep her still, feeling his fingers glide teasingly against her before slipping two inside her.

"You're tight," he groaned, scissoring them slightly before crooking them upwards in a come-hither motion as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit.

"Ah, Gods!" Eris squeaked pitifully, hips jerking at the delicious sensation as he pressed down a bit firmer on her stomach, tapping the tips of his fingers steadily against her g-spot. She nearly went cross-eyed, reaching down and grabbing the back of his head, giving a slight tug on his sex-disheveled hair. She felt more than heard him growl, the vibrations produced by it nearly sending her flying off the edge.

"I love the look on your face when you come," Eris keened pitifully at his words, head falling back against the wine-red sheets as she writhed beneath his skillful touch, fisting her hands in her hair as weak pants escaped her; "Won't you sing for me, little bird?"

"Nngh, L-Loki _pleeeaasse_-I-I can't take anymore-! I'm going to-." Just as Eris was about to reach that sweet pinnacle of what was sure to be one hell of a soul-shattering orgasm, he stopped.

Yes, stopped.

Left her, Eris, the Greek Goddess of Strife, Daughter of Nyx and Kin to Chaos itself a panting, writhing, aroused beyond belief mess on her bed.

She tore off the blindfold in anger, greeted to the sight of an empty room save for a note that was tacked to her vanity mirror. Eris stood, skirts falling neatly into place around her trembling legs, stalking towards it and tearing the envelope open. A feral growl escaped her throat when she read the words on it, all neat script that matched his handwriting;

_Two can play that game._

"Challenge accepted Loki Odinson," she murmured aloud, crumpling the note into a ball and watching as it burst into flames. The fire licked teasingly at her fingertips though it didn't scald her, the paper turning to ash in her palm.

Two can play that game indeed, Eris would simply have to play it twice as hard and that was just fine with her…

* * *

The gauntlet has been thrown. It's very poor taste to leave your girl hanging Loki, even if it was justifiable I suppose. This takes place Pre-Thor 2011 I should say which means that Loki hasn't figured out that he's a frost giant just yet (and is why I referred to him as Odinson). Hope you guys enjoyed, I know I did xD. Once again, sorry for any grammar/spelling mishaps I didn't catch.


	3. Round Three

A/N: The more I write this, the more I find it's starting to develop a plot rather than simply being smut (color me surprised). This will only be a few chapters long, no more than five or six I'm thinking (but I have been wrong before). Bit of backstory in this chapter before we jump to the good stuff. Oh and I would like to thank my two reviewers: Rebbie and momoXvolturi for the kind words. You guys are awesome and this chapter is dedicated to yew!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor (regardless of how happy of a panda it would make me), I do not own Eris either (only my interpretation of her *Creative License FTW!*) or the cover photo. Well, to be on the safe side let's say I own nothing except a particularly dirty mind apparently and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

Round Three

\/

"You seem restless, my dear." Eris raised her eyes from watching the sugar dissolve in her tea to meet Queen Frigga's warm hazel gaze.

"I am merely thinking about the banquet next week," she lied through her perfectly straight teeth, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?"

"Yes, Dagný has been most helpful in that respect."

"That is wonderful to hear. She was terribly worried she would disappoint you as a hand maiden."

"Considering I am not used to having a hand maiden waiting on me I would say she has done a good job putting up with me so far," Eris took another sip of tea, enjoying the feel of warm sunlight on her cheeks.

"Hello mother," Thor's voice rang clearly through the gardens as he strode towards the pair; "And hello Ambassador Eris."

Eris nodded stiffly in greeting to the Æsir, plucking at a stray strand of thread on her skirt; "Myself and the Warriors Three were planning a small hunting trip tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to accompany us? We all wish to see your skills in combat, milady."

Eris turned her gaze on glacier-blue eyes as she arched a brow incredulously; "What is it you are hunting that requires skills other than snares, bows and arrows?"

"Bilgesnipe."

"Bigle-what?"

"Bilgesnipe; huge, scaly, large antlers, nasty dispositions." Eris blinked once, twice, cocking her head to the side.

"I…see…"

"They are very dangerous but most rewarding to hunt."

"Well, thank you for the offer, Prince Thor, but I am afraid I have prior engagements I must attend to tomorrow."

Eris stood, brushing stray grass from her skirts and beginning to exit the small glade after bidding the Queen farewell; "Loki will be accompanying us as well."

The sable-haired goddess froze in mid-step, turning a sly smile his way; "I suppose my prior engagements are not that important." She caught sight of Frigga's disapproving look as she quickly thought up a reason for her abrupt change of heart; "After all, what better way to bond with the citizens of Asgard than by engaging in life or death situations with them?"

Thor slapped her on the back good-naturedly, nearly sending her pitching head-first into the Queen's prized silver rose bush as a result; "That is the spirit! I knew not all you Olympians were boring."

"Thor," Frigga sighed reproachfully, eliciting a sheepish smile from the Thunder God before he looked back at Eris.

"We shall leave at first light tomorrow and will return before dusk has fallen. Pack only what provisions you will need, we shall be travelling quickly."

"Understood."

* * *

Eris woke a little over an hour before dawn the next morning. She had Dagný rework her schedule and push her meeting with Geirrodur, one of Asgard's best weapon smiths, to the following day. She had been meaning to commission a set of armor from him, having heard the Troll made some of the greatest armor this side of the cosmos. It would also be a good way to build relations between Olympus and Asgard, considering the two factions were not exactly on good terms with one another.

Eris still wondered how she got suckered into pulling envoy duty. Surely there were more qualified gods to do such a thing like Athena or Artemis even.

Then again, she thought as she dragged her brush lazily through her hair, maybe she had more in common with the Æsir than she thought. She loved fighting and conflict, same as they (though perhaps in a different context as she preferred to be the instigator of conflict rather than a participant most of the time), but she had restraint over such primitive urges (on occasion though Loki seemed determined to change that).

…

_Loki_…

Eris stood from the small stool in front of her vanity, measured steps carrying her towards the wardrobe as she began rifling through it for clothing. A wry smile graced her lips as she thought back to the first time she had met the God of Mischief;

* * *

"_What have you been up to, my daughter?"_

"_Oh, not much. Just taking a short walk." The sound of something exploding several hundred yards away caught Nyx's attention as a few palace guards went racing passed the pair. The primordial Night Goddess arched an elegant brow at the sight before turning to face Eris. _

"_I am sorely disinclined to believe that."_

_Eris' lips curved upwards into an almost wolfish grin; "I cannot imagine why." _

_Nyx pursed her lips in annoyance at the young goddess's words, instead turning fluidly on her heel and wandering through the marketplace once more. Eris rolled her luminous amber eyes, shoulders slumping in dejection as she shuffled along behind her mother and Queen Frigga. _

_Lacing her hands behind her neck the Goddess of Strife let her eyes wander over the collection of wares the merchants had set out before their stalls. She hated shopping, that was Aphrodite's area of expertise. She would much rather be hanging out with her younger nephew, Ares, and instigating wars, maybe causing a few natural disasters while she was at it even. Anything but shopping. _

_Hell, she'd rather take Cerberus for a walk then spend the afternoon shopping._

_Exhaling an irritated sigh she turned her attention to a peddler arguing with one of his customers, gesturing to the vase he was holding. _

"_Come now, darling, we have much to do." Eris rolled her eyes once more before managing to catch the customer's gaze. She allowed a bit of magic to seep into her eyes, influencing him to strike the shopkeeper and run off with the urn. It was a very poor attempt at entertainment, not nearly enough to keep her occupied for the next few moments. _

"_Ah, Loki, how are you my son?" Frigga said to a tall, dark-haired male weaving his way through the crowded marketplace with ease. _

_Eris turned her eyes to land on smoldering emeralds belonging to her Norse counterpart. _

"_I am well mother, Lady Nyx," he bowed politely at the waist to the older goddess, taking her hand in his and brushing a kiss against her knuckles. _

"_She is hardly a lady," Eris muttered though it was unfortunately not quiet enough and Eris was treated to a rather vicious glare from her mum complete with a nasty upturn of her lip. _

"_You must be Envoy Eris, my name is Loki," Rather than allow him to kiss her hand Eris instead clasped her hand around his forearm in a warrior's greeting. _

"_I'd say pleasure to meet you but that would make me a liar," Eris said sweetly, loving the way his eyes shone with irritation. _

"_It would seem you are getting restless, my dear. Prince Loki, would you kindly escort my daughter back to the palace?" Eris translated her mom's words to 'for the sake of Asgard don't let her out of your sight and make sure she gets to her quarters without plunging your civilization into utter anarchy'. _

"_I'd say I would be delighted-," he trailed off, a smug smirk gracing his lips as he met Eris's eyes; "-but then that would make me a liar." Eris marveled at the way he smoothly turned her previously-spoken words against her. Then again, he wasn't known as 'Silver Tongued' for no reason. _

"_You are known as Liesmith after all, I suppose it should only come naturally to you," Eris said in a rather snarky tone of voice, treated to a rather nasty look from said-Liesmith. _

_Nyx and Frigga exchanged a worried look as the pair bid their respective mothers farewell and strode off through the crowd in silence. _

"_You are quite poorly-spoken for an ambassador," Eris glared over at the taller god beside her as they neared the palace. _

"_One would think a Prince of Asgard would be more welcoming and less insolent towards their Olympian brethren." _

"_One would think an envoy of Zeus would be less supercilious and more gracious towards their hosts." _

_Eris couldn't help but shrug; "One would think indeed…" She didn't miss the condescending look he gave her though she was unable to wipe the vulpine smile from her lips. It had been so long since she engaged in such a fun verbal sparring match, since she had found someone that gave as good as they got. _

_Perhaps life on Asgard wouldn't be as boring as she first thought…_

* * *

"Milady?" Eris glanced upwards at the sound of her timid hand maiden, turning to look over her shoulder; "Um, Prince Loki sent this for you." Dagný held out the package she was holding.

"Why?"

"Might I speak freely?" Eris shrugged with a curt nod, turning her back to the hand maiden and perusing her wardrobe once more; "I believe the Prince has taken a liking to you."

'_Indeed he has_,' she thought cheekily to herself but refrained from saying aloud, not wanting to scar her young aide for life.

"I think it is very kind of him. He has never shown such a bold interest in courting a maiden before. He has always seemed so…unapproachable and aloof, not just because of his standing though."

"Loki? Courting me?" A nervous laugh bubbled past Eris's lips; "Do not say such ridiculous things. Place that on my bed and take your leave."

"Yes milady," Dagný said softly, doing as she was bid before exiting the room.

Eris turned her attention to the parcel. Loki wasn't courting her; they were merely…oh, what was the Midgardian term for it…

Fuck buddies…?

Yes, that sounded about right.

She was sure whatever was in the parcel was simply risqué undergarments or something just as lewd though when she pulled the strings off and folded the paper back her eyes widened in shock.

Lying nestled in the box was a gold set of tightly-woven mail with black lightweight leather armor and a deep crimson tunic designed for a woman. There was a small insignia etched into the back of the collar of the chainmail, confirming her suspicions that it was indeed crafted by Geirrodur.

"How-?" She gasped, running her fingertips over the uru mail in astonishment. Uru was a prized metal found only in the realm of the Trolls, holding a mystical quality to it as well as being virtually unbreakable. It was a rare thing indeed and she wondered how Loki managed to persuade Geirrodur to part with it.

"He owed me a favor," Eris spun around, materializing a clear warping ball of energy in her hand instinctively only to see the Trickster leaning on the doorway to her room. She clenched her fist, allowing the energy to dissipate; "Well? Put it on."

Eris pursed her lips at his demand as he strode forward, the door shutting behind him with a nonchalant wave of his hand. She schooled her features, untying the sash to her robe and allowing the silken material to fall in a pool around her ankles, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. She heard him suck in a sharp breath, not missing the ways his pupils dilated from barely-concealed lust, nearly swallowing up the gorgeous emerald color of his eyes as she turned around slowly.

"You have no shame," his voice was strained as she gathered the package in her arms, putting a little more swing to her hips as she sauntered behind the room divider screen.

"I do not hear you complaining," she called, beginning to dress in the breeches that clung deliciously to her hips. Now this-this she could work with. Normally Eris despised close-fitting garments, preferring her loose-flowing gowns from home to the tight clothes the Asgardians favored but it would be quite rude of her to decline a gift from the Prince no less.

Several moments passed in silence before she emerged from behind the screen, finishing a clasp on her armor; "Well, is it me…?" Loki made the universal male motion for 'turn around' with his finger as she did so.

Eris inhaled sharply when she felt his breath on the back of her neck; "Black, red, and gold; fitting colors for the Chaos Goddess," he murmured appreciatively, unable to keep his hands to himself as he ran them over her lean curves. Eris knew it wasn't typical Asgardian armor, the Æsir gods preferring metal as opposed to leather and the more she thought about it, the more she noticed the slight similarities between Loki's kit and her own.

Banishing that slightly unsettling thought to the back of her mind she shivered upon feeling his lips brush her ear; "Tell me, do you dream of me pet?" She swallowed tightly, trying her best to ignore the sudden rush of heat between her legs; "In the blackness of the night, alone in your bed… do you feel my fingers upon your skin? My breath on your neck? My weight pinning you down?"

Oh gods, he was _good_…

"Do you slide your fingers over that soft wetness between your thighs, wishing you had me inside you? Beg me. Only beg me, and you shall have what you want."

Eris inhaled once, twice, exhaling a sound breath before driving her elbow back into his abdomen. He let out a surprised grunt as she easily slipped from his grasp, spinning to face him.

"I will not submit," she was both surprised and pleased that her voice didn't waver as she thought it might.

Much to her surprise, however, he started laughing; "I must say, Eris, I like this hostile side of you. You pretend to have a sweet nature and kind heart, but I know that your heart is filled with darkness, same as mine. It is…intoxicating." Eris's breath lodged in her throat, hating how easily he could read her.

Loki closed the space between them in three long strides, pinning her between the wall and his body before his lips descended hungrily on hers.

He felt the surprise in her tightened shoulders, tasted the heat of her mouth. He ignored the surprise and worked on the heat, coaxing that flicker into life, teasing her lips, engaging her tongue. Eris made a muffled sound at the back of her throat like one of Lady Freya's cats purring, and opened to him, flamed into cooperation in his arms.

Ooh, Hel…

She did kiss him back, however, shallow and deep, pressing that firm, full body close to his, wrapped him in her strong arms and ran her short nails along the skin at his nape. Loki shuddered and sank into the warmth and the moment, losing his breath and a little of his mind as he did so.

Desire surged, thick and liquid inside her. She whimpered and sagged against his strong body. He held her, supporting her with one lean muscled arm behind her back and his hard solid body against her front.

_Very hard_, she noticed, as he rubbed against her but then shifted his hips away. Eris made a soft sound of disappointment but it was very difficult to protest when his mouth was hot and busy on hers and his hand squeezed and stroked her breast. She wanted more. She wanted all of him, the thick ridge she felt through his breeches, the exciting friction and exquisite pressure.

However his arms loosened, hands sliding up to tangle in her dark hair and giving her head a firm but not painful yank backwards; "Loki-!"

The Trickster rested his lips beside her ear; "I will show you what it is to be loved by a god of chaos."

_Ohh, yes…_

"It is a fierce, intense, unquenchable love but then again, you already knew that did you not, pet?"

_Yes. _

"You will be mine."

_Yours_.

_Only yours._

_Forever yours. _

"Just not today." Eris stumbled as his body abruptly vanished, unable to get her feet beneath her as her knees landed with a solid thud on the marble floor.

It took her many minutes to finally get her breathing under control, for the ache between her thighs to dull to a weak throbbing. When she was able to stand again she did so on shaky legs, stumbling to where her knives sat on her bureau.

They were crafted for her by Artemis, rumored to be able to cut whatever the wielder wished them to. Slipping her shoulder harness on Eris tucked the long daggers into their sheathes, running her trembling fingers through her sweat-dampened hair in an effort to tame it.

Once it lay relatively flat Eris twisted the strands into a messy bun at the back of her head, securing it with an onyx and brass comb as she looked into the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, lips kiss-swollen and bruised and it was all she could do to keep from putting her fist through the glass in anger.

The score stood; Loki 2, Eris 1.

…

She wasn't off to a very good start, was she…?

* * *

Chapter Three is complete *throws confetti in the air*. Inspiration for this chapter came from a blog on tumblr called 'Loki's Dirty Whispers'. Oh. Mah. Gods, it is by far the best place to get inspired to write about the God of Mischief. If you haven't visited it well, you're missing out =D.


End file.
